


Case of the BLUs

by batsybatsybatsy4u



Series: Seeing RED [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, angst is off the fucking charts, please it’s late and I just want to sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsybatsybatsy4u/pseuds/batsybatsybatsy4u
Summary: I can’t promise this will continue. If it gets enough love, then I might write more chapters.





	1. Chapter 6.5

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t promise this will continue. If it gets enough love, then I might write more chapters.

BLU Spy POV

 

It was late in the evening and I was relaxed in my leather armchair, reading the paper in my smoking room.  A cigarette was held between my middle and index fingers, smoke delicately rising from the lit end. 

 

A knock came to my door followed by Scout’s voice.  “Hey Spy, the Red Spy is outside the base. Says he wants ta talk to ya.”

 

I rolled my eyes.  “And why would I want to talk to him?”

 

“He said it’s an emergency.  Something about that Sammy girl.”

 

The cigarette was immediately squashed into the ashtray, newspaper forgotten as I opened the door and stalked out.  As the Scout had mentioned, the RED Spy was outside, our Sniper keeping guard. “Speak quickly.”

 

My RED counterpart nodded.  “Samantha was accidentally struck when breaking up a fight.  When she came to, her last memory was from nine years ago. She is scared and confused.  Our Medic believes a familiar face will help her.”

 

Nodding, I followed the RED. 

^^^^^

I had been inside of the RED base many times, but I had never been  _ escorted _ before.  Their Pyro was behind me as I followed the RED Spy to the infirmary.  Once inside, the RED Medic went to me, explaining that we would have to explain things slowly to Samantha, ensuring we did not overwhelm her. 

 

I followed the mad man into the small room Samantha was in. 

 

“ _ Fräulein _ , I vill be joining you  _ und _ your visitor to monitor your health  _ und  _ see if you remember anyzhing.”  

 

She nodded and moved over on the cot as the German took a seat in one of the two chairs in the room, clipboard and pen in hand.  After him, I stepped in, causing Samantha to jump up and hug me the moment her eyes fell on me. 

 

“René!  I’m so glad to see you!”  She looked into my face, a frown falling on her lips.  “What’s with that ridiculous mask? You plan on robbing a bank?”  

 

I cupped her cheek in my gloved hand, a sad smile on my lips.  “ _ Mon amor _ , much has changed over the years.  My job requires I wear this ‘ridiculous’ mask all the time.”  

 

“That sounds annoying.  Don’t you get tan lines?”  She smiled up at me, her neck craning back.

 

“ _ Oui _ , like you wouldn’t believe.”  My voice was soft, like it always was with her.  

 

Samantha buried her face in my chest, then scowled.  “You took up smoking again.” She pulled away, her left hand on her hip, right pointing into my chest.  “How many times do I have to tell you? This smoking habit of yours has to stop. It reeks and it’s bad for your health!”

 

I heard chuckling from the corner of the room and I glanced at the Medic, having forgotten about our audience of one.  “Oh,  _ Fräulein _ , it appears you might be trying to take my job!”

 

“I know for a fact she could.  Samantha would even be able to  _ keep _ her medical license, unlike you.”  Samantha was startled by my tone. I had never sounded so full of venom like I did now. 

 

Then it clicked.  Whirling, she faced Medic.  “You don’t have your medical license?!”

 

My gloved hand was placed on her shoulder protectively.  “ _ Non _ , he does not.  He lost it when he removed his patient’s entire  _ skeleton _ .  Isn’t that right?”

 

Fear was rolling off of her in waves as she took a step back, bumping into my chest.  “ _ You’re not a doctor _ ?”  The question was barely a whisper, but in the small room, the German was able to hear her. 

 

Medic glared at me, before his eyes went to the shorter woman and softened.  “I vas. I had let  _ mein _ curiosity get zhe best of me.  But some time ago, you told me somezhing.  I vas drawing your blood and asked vhy you vere not afraid of me doing so even zhough you knew I had lost  _ mein _ medical license.”  A small, sad smile was on the Medic’s lips.  “You had said you vere not vorried because I vas in charge of keeping eight ozher men alive  _ und  _ healzhy,  _ und _ if I vas not capable of doing zhat, I vould not be vhere I vas.  You have trusted me for zhe past month to act as your doctor.”

 

She chewed on her lip, nodding slowly.  “For some reason that sounds… right.” Medic’s eyes lit up and he wrote down more notes.  She turned to face me as I continued to glare at the German. “Oh, where’s Lisa?”

 

The sound of pen writing on paper suddenly stopped and I froze.  “ _ Mon amor _ , you may want to sit down.”

 

Samantha looked warily between the two of us, sitting on the edge of the cot, her pupils dilating. 

 

Medic glanced over at me.  “Are you completely caught up on zhe happenings?  Or shall I explain?” I gestured for Medic to explain.  Clearing his throat, the German searches her eyes as he began to speak.  “ _ Fräulein _ , unfortunately, your sister is in zhe hospital.”  The color drained from Samantha’s face. I hoped she remembered how to breathe.  Medic continued as I sat beside her and began stroking her short red hair comfortingly.  “She has lung cancer. Ve are currently in zhe middle of a desert wasteland in Arizona. Zhe reason you are here is because you vere unable to pay for Lisa’s treatment on your own.”  

 

Tears spilled from her eyes.  “Is there anything else I need to know?”  Her voice was thick with emotion as she stared at the floor. 

 

“Vell, now zhat you mention it,  _ ja _ .  Spy here abandoned you  _ und _ Lisa seven years ago vithout a trace, leaving you to believe he vas dead.”  Medic seemed cheery as he said that, making me stiffen. 

 

Samantha looked up at me, bewildered.  “What?”

 

I looked away in shame.  “ _ Je suis désolé _ ,  _ mon amor _ .  I did not want to.  My hand was forced. I wanted to return, but if I did, you and Lisa would have been in danger.  I could not allow myself to be the reason you were hurt.” I finally met her bloodshot eyes, the green of her iris in stark contrast to the red veins.  “But it appears that my absence had hurt you more than if I had stayed.” I closed my eyes, unable to meet her gaze any longer. 

 

It was quiet for a few moments, my words being absorbed by the woman I had loved for over a decade.  Finally, gentle hands cupped my covered face and I opened my eyes once again. 

 

Samantha looked up at me, a small smile on her soft lips.  “It’s ok, René. I understand. You did what you had to.” Her lips met my cheek softly.  “You’re here now. I love you.”

 

“ _ Je t’aime, mon chérie _ .”  I smiled, relief soaking through me.  “I am here. And I am not going anywhere,  that is my promise to you.” I leaned down, closing my eyes as my lips were a mere hairsbreadth from meeting hers. 

 

“WAKE UP MAGOTS!  IT IS ANOTHER DAY TO FIGHT!  AND WE MUST FIGHT AS IT IS ANOTHER DAY FOR IT!”

 

My eyes flew open and I was met with the sight of my darkened room.  I groaned, feeling the pinpricks of tears as I realized it had been nothing but a dream.  I slammed my face into the pillow, wishing for nothing more than to return to the dream and stay there. 

 

Groaning, I sat up, knowing it was of no use.  Rubbing at my face, I looked over at my bedside lamp and flicked it on before pulling on a hidden cache concealed on the stand of the lamp.  Opening it, there were several photos from several years ago, before this war, before I left Samantha. I smiled, looking at them with a loving sadness. 

 

In every picture was Samantha.  Her smile bright and happy in every scene.  The last photo was of the two of them the night before Ileft.  They were kissing sweetly, holding each other in the orange light of the sunset.  

 

Putting them away with a newfound determination, I stood and got ready for the day.  I was happy. But I had let her go. I was no longer in her life, it was time to realize that.  I had explained and she refused me. There is no changing that on my end. 

 

Looking back at the hidden cache, I smiled.  But, if she were to ever decide to give me another chance, I would be there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was dark.  No matter where I looked there was nothing but inky blackness.  I called out, desperate for a response, terrified of being alone. 

 

Footsteps resounded behind me, and I spun around, seeing a face that I could never forget just a mere fifty feet from me. 

 

“René…”  I reached out, but my arms felt as if they were made of led. 

 

A small, familiar smile fell upon his lips.  “Bonjour, mon chérie.  I missed you more than you could know.”

 

I tried running to him, but I didn’t seem to be getting any closer.  “Where did you go? Why did you go?”

 

“I couldn’t stay.  I couldn’t risk losing you forever.  And now I must go again. Good bye, mon amor.”  His voice was growing distant as he began to be pulled back into the darkness. 

 

“No!  Don’t leave me again!  I can’t lose you again!  René!” I tried running faster, my movements sluggish in my attempt to keep him with me. 

 

“Oh, but mon chérie, you must be used to this by now.  Fated to be left behind by everyone you love.  Haven’t you learned by now?” His voice was barely audible at this point, his body vanishing into the darkness.  When he spoke again, his voice was all around me, no form attached to it. “You can’t get too attached to people, they will always leave you.”

 

Left alone in the darkness, I cried, screaming out for someone, anyone, only to be met with silence. 

^^^^^

Gasping for breath, my eyes shot open from my nightmare, a cold sweat covering me.  Tears were streaming from my eyes, blurring my vision. I tried to wipe my eyes but found that my arms wouldn’t move. 

 

“Wha…. what happened?”  My voice cracked from lack of use and dehydration.  I blinked away the tears as I tried to get a look around. 

 

“You vere being a Dummkopf.”  Medic’s deadpan voice came from my left, where I saw him turned away from me, petting his birds.  I realized I was in the med bay, strapped to a cot. “Do you realize just how closely you came to dying?  Sure, I could have revived you, but I vould have preferred to avoid zhat. People are alvays somevhat different after.”  His hand waved in the air, dismissing the rather alarming tangent. Turning to me, he sighed. I could see the makings of dark circles under his eyes.  “Did it never occur to you zhat you are our family now?”

 

I looked away, guilt washing over me.  I had realized that, but I had been too grief stricken to see how much I still had.  Closing my eyes as a fresh wave of hot tears came, the words from my dream returned. I repeated them, barely even a whisper, too quiet for him to hear.  “I can’t get too close to people, they will always leave me.”

 

Medic narrowed his eyes, grabbing a tissue and walking over to dry my tear stained cheeks before undoing the straps that tied down my arms.  “Vhatever nonsense you’re talking about, stop it. Vhatever you’re so afraid of, it isn’t real. Do you hear me fraulein?”

 

I nodded, whispering just loud enough for him to hear.  “You know, you’re terrible at consoling people.”

 

A small smile came to Medic’s face, his anger subsiding to the relief of knowing that I wasn’t gone just yet.  “Ja, zhat is somezhing I’ve been told before.”

 

As he turned to walk away, I gently grabbed his sweater vest, stopping him.  “Medic?”

 

Turning, Medic met my desperate and pleading eyes.  “Ja?  Vhat is it?”

 

“Does he know?”

 

Medic furrowed his brows, unsure of what I meant.  “Does who know?” I didn’t say anything, I just pursed my lips, unable to say the words.  Medic sighed in understanding, placing a large hand on my shoulder in a gesture of comfort.  “Zhere is no telling vhat zhe BLU Spy knows. We have not told him, if zhat is vhat you are asking.”

 

I nodded in thanks.  “I don’t know why I asked.  It’s none of his business anyway.”

 

Medic gave a sympathetic look, something very rarely found on his features.  “Of course, fraulein.  Now, try to get some sleep.”  I nodded, getting comfortable for the night.  Before turning off the lights, Medic paused and turned to me one last time.  “Fraulein?”

 

I looked up at him, wary.  “Yeah?”

 

“His name. It’s René, isn’t it?”  Before I could respond he continued.  “You talk in your sleep.”

 

I sat up, staring at him intently.  “You can’t tell anyone. Swear on it.  Swear on Archimedes’ life, Medic!”

 

Medic pursed his lips before nodding.  “I svear. Sleep vell, fraulein.”  Turning, he turned off the light and left the room. 

 

I sat there, staring at the spot he had once occupied mere moments ago.  Sighing, I lay back down on the cot, closing my eyes. “I don’t even know if that’s his real name.”

^^^^^

After the only sound that could be heard in the infirmary was the sound of me breathing in my sleep, a lone individual stepped out of the shadows.  His form materialized out of nothing, or rather, it could only be seen now that he allowed it.  

 

Stepping over to my cot, the BLU Spy looked down on my sleeping form, his balaclava wet from tears.  Gently, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.  

 

“I had always hoped to hear you call my name again, mon chérie, but not like this.  Never like this.”

 

With that, he vanished, knowing full well that he intended to return.  He wasn’t going to give up so easily. Not this time. Even if it cost him everything he had worked for, he was not going to stop fighting for his love


End file.
